


Angel Trumps Hunter - Every Time

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing - not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Trumps Hunter - Every Time

Was I okay, Dean?” Cas looked over at his hunter, whose head was on a pillow, eyes closed.

Dean’s hand moved up to caress the angel’s bare ribs. “Uhmmm. Awesome.” 

Cas smiled. Dean looked so relaxed in the dim light of the candle. 

“Can you move over?” Dean cracked open one eye. 

“Cas, this is a queen sized bed and I’m on the edge. You’ve got tons of room.”

“But there is a wet and sticky spot on this side.”

Dean’s mouth twitched and one corner lifted, “Who would have thought that angels have bodily fluids?”

“So, you are not going to share your side of the bed?”

Grinning, Dean said, “Nope. Sorry, but sleeping on the wet spot is one of the drawbacks of good sex.”

“Umph.” Dean found himself on the floor along with the offending sheet. “Hey, what the fuck…”

“Sorry, sleeping on the floor is one of the drawbacks of sex with an angel.”


End file.
